Naomi Wildman
Naomi Wildman was the mixed-species daughter of Ensign Samantha Wildman, a Human, and Greskrendtregk, a Ktarian. She was born, and lived, on the while it was lost in the Delta Quadrant. Life on Voyager In an alternate 2371, when Kes returned to Voyager in 2376 and time traveled, the Tuvok in the past saw Naomi exiting a turbolift. Since there were no children on board at that time, he was puzzled over Naomi's existence. He told Captain Janeway, who in turn spoke to The Doctor and confirmed that Ensign Wildman was indeed pregnant. ( ) Naomi Wildman was born aboard the to Ensign Samantha Wildman in 2372 on stardate 49548.7. She was the first of two children born aboard the Federation starship, the other being Miral Paris. During her birth, Voyager was duplicated by a spatial scission phenomenon. Because of this, both tried to stabilize their rapidly-draining antimatter supply with a series of proton bursts, leaving one of the ships badly damaged. When sickbay lost power, Naomi died on this ship due to hemocythemia, a correctable condition caused by a fetal transport. The completely healthy baby from the undamaged ship was brought on board by that ship's Harry Kim, as the one from the damaged ship was blown into space during a hull breach, before the undamaged ship self-destructed to stop a Vidiian attack. ( ) Early in her life, the Kazon captured Voyager and stranded the crew on a primitive planet. Naomi, because she was born in space, became ill and almost died. After Commander Chakotay rescued a young girl belonging to a native tribe inhabiting the planet, she was saved by the leader of the tribe using herbs and roots. ( ) Due to her Ktarian heritage, Naomi grew astoundingly quickly in her early childhood: in 2374, she grew five centimeters in only three weeks. ( ) In early 2375, Naomi was apprehensive about Seven of Nine's Borg nature, and consequently avoided her. Neelix attempted to convince Naomi that "the Borg lady" would not harm her. Naomi expressed a desire to "pull her weight" on board Voyager by becoming the Captain's Assistant on the bridge. She demonstrated intelligence and scientific aptitude, as well as an understanding of ship's systems, including the ability to encrypt the holodeck controls. ( ) Subsequently Naomi began secretly studying Seven, deciding that the Borg pursuit of perfection would help her achieve her goal of working on the bridge. Seven caught her at it. Hearing the explanation, Seven declared that Naomi's neocortex was too immature, but it was a worthy ambition. During an incident in which Seven took on the personality of a young girl, the two spent about an hour playing games. During this time Naomi explained that she hoped to rise through the ranks and eventually become Captain of Voyager, with Captain's Assistant the first step in her career. Naomi drew a picture for Seven while she was being treated for the condition. After Seven recovered, she decided to help Naomi with her studies on the Delta Quadrant, and asked Naomi to help her develop her social skills by teaching her the rules of the game her little girl personality had played with Naomi. ( ) Later that year, the two deepened their friendship following Voyager s encounter with a telepathic pitcher plant, when they were the only two people immune to its telepathic influence due to their relative indifference to returning to Earth. (The Doctor was also immune, given his holographic nature, but he was initially deactivated.) After the ship entered the organism, Seven and Naomi were the only two people still conscious for a while, Naomi asking to stay with Seven as she investigated what had happened. ( ) Eventually, Naomi and Seven became such close friends as to say that they considered each other family. ( ) Later that year, Naomi helped persuade Janeway to launch a rescue effort to save Seven, who had been recaptured by the Borg, as well as being present when Janeway realized that the Borg had been communicating with Seven of Nine prior to her departing with the Collective. ( ) Neelix was Naomi's godfather, and used to tuck her in bed at nights. ( ) He also cared for her while her mother was on away missions. In 2375, her mother was aboard the when it was caught in an ion storm and crash landed. Neelix looked after Naomi while the search operation took place, and was prepared for the possibility that he would become her guardian should her mother not be found. He played with her on the holodeck and helped comfort her when she found out the truth about her mother. Eventually, she and her mother were reunited. ( ) Some of her duties as Captain's Assistant would include greeting new crew members. Naomi found Ensign Marla Gilmore in the mess hall and offered her services in providing replicator rations or a tour of the lower decks. Gilmore thanked her and said she would keep her offer in mind, later expressing surprise at the fact that Voyager had been able to provide a child with a stable upbringing despite their unconventional situation. ( ) Naomi was also educated by some of the crew, such as Neelix (astronomy), Seven of Nine (geometry), Icheb (genetics), The Doctor (biology and botany), and Commander Chakotay (paleontology). ( ) Naomi was hesitant around holocameras during her annual physical, and The Doctor had to constantly ask her to hold still. He allowed her to photograph him to show that no harm would be done, and she mocked his constant nits about holding still. ( ) After his ordeal with the shuttle , Tom Paris received a hand-drawn get-well card from Naomi while he recuperated in sickbay. The card featured crayon drawings of Paris and B'Elanna Torres. Torres was impressed with the likeness of Paris, but she said Naomi "didn't quite capture her eyes." ( ) A glitch in the secondary systems caused by Seven upgrading the computer core caused the communications net to malfunction, redirecting different comm channels to the wrong people. While trying to reach the bridge, Commander Chakotay received a number of comm calls, including "Computer, locate Naomi Wildman." The voice clearly belonged to her mother, Samantha Wildman, who sounded quite annoyed with having to make the inquiry, as if it was a regular occurrence. ( ) Naomi was concerned about Seven when she tried to assimilate Voyager s database. Seven tried to make sense of more than she could process, and she questioned Naomi about her father's heritage and asked if she sided with Chakotay or the captain. Naomi grew worried, but in the end she forgave Seven and they played kadis-kot. ( ) When the Vaadwaur children came on board, they called Neelix names in Naomi's presence. Naomi took offense and refused to play with them. When Neelix questioned her about it and found out what had happened, he said that she didn't have to play with them anymore. ( ) Naomi also befriended the Borg children who were taken on board in late 2376. ( ) At one point, the Borg twins, Azan and Rebi, wanted to clone Naomi as a part of the first Annual Voyager Science Fair, but were eventually persuaded to use potatoes instead. Naomi's own science project was a holographic model of her father's homeworld, Ktaris, which depicted weather patterns. ( ) After Neelix returned from an away mission to Tarakis, Naomi went to visit him in the mess hall. She informed him of her school project, but Neelix was apprehensive and did not appear to be listening. Naomi offered to help Neelix, so that perhaps Neelix could have time to help her. In the process of seeing what Neelix was making, Naomi burned her hand slightly. This caused Neelix to panic over her, and when three crewmen entered, he shouted at Naomi to get down behind him. A security breach was declared, but after several minutes, Chakotay was able to reason with Neelix. He then freed the frightened and confused Naomi. ( ) In addition, Naomi enjoyed telling stories to the children. Mezoti claimed that Naomi had said that a monster lived on deck 12, section 42. Neelix said he would have to have a talk with Naomi. In addition, Mezoti said Naomi told her that Neelix always exaggerated. ( ) While investigating an assault on Crewman Tabor, Tom Paris, and Harry Kim were able to reconstruct a photon-displacement silhouette of the attacker. The computer was able to isolate general parameters of the attacker, as between 170 and 190 centimeters in height, weighing about 75 kilograms. After Paris noted that described half the members of the crew, Kim joked, "At least we can rule out Naomi Wildman." ( ) In 2378, Naomi helped host a First Contact Day celebration. She learned that Neelix had discovered more of his people, and asked Neelix to introduce her to Dexa and Brax. She and Brax went to play a holoprogram, and were later seen playing kadis-kot. Naomi was upset that Neelix would leave Voyager to begin a new life with a colony of Talaxians, but understood his need to be with his people and start a family. ( ) Future adulthood ]] In an alternate timeline, an adult Naomi was a Lieutenant serving aboard ''Voyager, along with Icheb's future self. Wildman helped the Chakotay of the present and the Janeway of the start of Voyager s journey comprehend the predicament. She and Icheb used advanced instruments that were developed in the astrometrics lab to help them chart the ship and develop a plan to restore time to normal. She later helped fight the Kazon and Seska in engineering- engineering having reverted to the time period when the Kazon had taken control of the ship- before the timelines were restored.'' ( ) In another alternate timeline where ''Voyager returned home after 23 years, Naomi had a daughter named Sabrina in 2404. The two of them attended the ten-year reunion of Voyager s return at Admiral Janeway's apartment.'' ( ) Personal relationships Family Samantha Wildman ]] Samantha gave birth to Naomi in 2372. ( ) When the crashed in 2375, she was injured and was more worried about Naomi than herself. Her final goodbye message was to her daughter, but the two were reunited later. She and Naomi enjoyed going to the holodeck together, especially to play The Adventures of Flotter. ( ) Greskrendtregk Greskrendtregk was Naomi's father. He worked on Deep Space 9. Since he was not on Voyager when it was thrown into the Delta Quadrant, he was unaware that he had a daughter. Friendships Neelix Neelix was Naomi's godfather, as well as her friend. He often took care of Naomi, especially when her mother was on an away mission. ( ) He and Naomi enjoyed playing kadis-kot together. ( ) Seven of Nine Although Naomi was originally very hesitant about Seven's Borg nature, the two eventually became very close friends. ( ) They would play kadis-kot or go to lunch together. ( ) Naomi occasionally stayed with her when her mother and Neelix were occupied, and was able to successfully employ a number of manipulative techniques on Seven. ( ) Sometimes she even imitated Borg behavior (e.g. memorizing Borg species designations), to the annoyance of both her mother and Seven. Naomi thought of Seven as family, and vice versa. ( ) Borg children Naomi befriended the ex-Borg children Icheb, Azan, Rebi, and Mezoti who were rescued by Voyager in 2376. Naomi tried to play a game of kadis-kot with them shortly after they were brought on board, but the game ended when Azan and Rebi were caught cheating and Icheb refused to play. ( ) Voyager crew As the first child born aboard Voyager, Naomi's friends were initially limited to the adults serving on the ship. She made the most of the opportunity and befriended several officers on board. Memorable quotes "And, ''splash! He'll sink like a log." "''But, Flotter... logs ''float." "(Scoffs) Details, details." : - '''Flotter' and Naomi, arguing about how to catch the tree monster "Try to hold still, please." "Are you making fun of me?" "No..." : - Naomi and The Doctor, as the latter allows Naomi to photograph him "Redecorating ''isn't work." "''Aesthetics are irrelevant. I am modifying this alcove to function as a cortical processing subunit." "That was my next guess." : - Naomi and Seven of Nine "Hmm... there!" "Excellent. You recognized the complementary base pair." "Actually, I just found two pieces that fit together." "You're missing the point." "I thought the ''point was to finish the puzzle." "''And learn something about genetics." "If you really want to help, find me a green piece that looks like Tuvok's ear!" : - Naomi and Icheb, assembling a genetics puzzle "And once, there was a transporter accident. Neelix and Commander Tuvok got combined... to make a completely different person!" "Really?" "You don't think I could make up a story like that, do you?" : - Naomi and Brax Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 2) ** (Season 3) ** (Season 4) ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** References * ** (Season 3) ** (Season 5) ** (Season 6) ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** Background information Naomi Wildman was portrayed by Emily Leibovitch (as a baby), Brooke Stephens (as a young child), Scarlett Pomers (regularly) and Vanessa Branch (adult). Naomi Wildman was named by Brannon Braga. He took her first name from a woman he was dating at the time. (Information from Larry Nemecek) As with other child characters in Star Trek, Naomi Wildman appears to age rather quickly. She is seen at age two in 2374 appearing to look about six years old, and then later seen from 2375-2378 (at age three to six) to look about ten years old. However, unlike other such characters, an on-screen explanation was provided. (Her Ktarian heritage caused her to age more rapidly than a purebred Human.) The horns Naomi Wildman possesses have not been seen on any full Ktarian. Apocrypha Naomi plays an indirectly prominent role in the String Theory trilogy, when a Nacene attempted to infiltrate the crew by posing as Janeway's sister and altering the crew's memories to believe she had been present since the beginning; due to her being slightly "out-of-phase" with the rest of the crew because she originated from the duplicate ship in , Naomi – along with Harry Kim – could perceive the Nacene for what she really was, although she was briefly rendered unconscious when the Nacene attempted to escape detection. In the novel Full Circle, The Doctor told Seven of Nine that Naomi Wildman had been accepted to enter Starfleet Academy in 2382. Seven had already asked Cadet Icheb, the closest thing to an older brother Naomi had, to monitor her progress. In The Eternal Tide, Naomi mentions that she is feeling the strain of her course while already a plebe, having pulled three of the academy's toughest instructors. She considered leaving, but Icheb talked her into waiting a few more weeks, at least. Naomi thought leaving the Academy would displease her parents, although enrolling in a French culinary institution would have her godfather Neelix' blessing. In the game Star Trek Online, set in 2409, Naomi is a full fledged Starfleet officer, holding the rank of Commander and is the commanding officer of Deep Space K7, a Federation space station located in the Klingon/Federation Neutral Zone and on the front lines of the war. External links * * * * ca:Naomi Wildman de:Naomi Wildman es:Naomi Wildman pt:Naomi Wildman Category:Ktarians Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (future) Category:Starfleet operations personnel